The invention relates generally to construction equipment and to hydraulically operated safety or control valves. More particularly, the invention relates to construction apparatus including a member which is biased by gravity or by loading for movement in one direction and which, accordingly, has a tendancy to move percipitously in the one direction. Such percipitous movement has, in the past, been a concern from the safety viewpoint.
Attention is directed to the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,867 which issued Apr. 26, 1966, and to the Bianchetta U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,490 which issued Aug. 11, 1970.